


Nontraditional

by Katsuko



Series: Gen in January [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't really work, but they do. Written for <span><a href="http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/"><b>the_fic_trader</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nontraditional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_fic_trader**](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/) 's [Gen in January](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/25221.html) challenge. The prompt was _Schwarz, patchwork family._
> 
> This is also the first WK fic I've written in almost forever, so please excuse any bits of canon!fail.

To be quite honest, the four of them _shouldn't_ work so well together.

The precog was borderline OCD; everything had to be planned down to the last detail, and his psychic gift allowed for him to also plan every potential discrepancy down to the last detail as well. He didn't much like it when his team deviated from mission parameters, and he made it very clear in speaking with them pre-mission what he expected.

The telepath was a sadomasochist. That was the only real explanation for just _why_ he baited their enemies the way he did, pissing them off to the point of causing the man real injury that he either laughed off or alluded to being able to take more damage. Even when he walked away with no physical injuries, the man just couldn't help but keep pushing and pushing for a reaction.

The telekinetic was just a child, when you got down to it. A child who most likely shouldn't have been dropped off with a group of men who didn't have the time or inclination to look after him. The boy was quiet and too thoughtful for someone as young as he was, which was very off-putting to Estet officials who dropped in from time to time to check up on the team.

And then there was the berserker. He was quiet most of the time, but he could fly into a psychotic rage for no apparent reason. Nothing physically harmed him, the only reaction usually laughter and an inhuman stare. There seemed to be no redeeming quality to the man, not even the fact that he wasn't yet twenty years old.

Yet somehow....

Somehow, they _did_ make the team work.

Crawford was a perfectionist, true, but he often found himself rolling his eyes as Schuldig left the freezer open for hours on end because the flat was too hot or Nagi forgot to shut off his video games before heading for a mission or Farfarello decided that the burners on the stove belonged in the hall closest.

Schuldig would much prefer to get into a fight, but he truly enjoyed when he surprised a laugh out of Crawford or when Nagi came to him for help with his schoolwork or when Farfarello crawled into his bed next to him at night because he didn't want to be alone.

Nagi was just a kid, yes, but he did his part to make sure that Crawford didn't get swamped with all the chores or that Schuldig didn't spend all the grocery money on snack foods or that Farfarello had someone to just talk to when the ghosts of the past started to haunt him again.

Farfarello knew that he was damaged, he had no doubt about that; even so, he did his best to remain focused enough to keep Crawford's brow from wrinkling with worry and to go walking with Schuldig whenever the other man needed to get away from the flat for a while and to remember that Nagi was always willing to listen to him ramble about the things that kept him from sleeping some nights.

They were not the most traditional of families; none of them would argue that point. But still, Schwartz was family, and every one of them would fight armies single-handedly in order to keep the others safe from harm.


End file.
